Dulce pecado
by jossy malfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Un dia solos en casa basto para que Touya se diera cuanta de lo que siente en realidad por su hermana, Sakura/Touya WARNING: INCESTxLEMON.


Quiero ir al baño

Era un día como cualquier otro así que me levante y tome mi toalla era hora de un buen baño

Me encontré a mi padre saliendo de el al parecer por su cara se le hacia tarde me disponía a entrar cuando……

-quitateeeee!!!!! Tengo que ir al baño- me grito hasta la conciencia de mi pequeña hermana

Pero como me gusta…me encanta hacerla enojar me pare frente ala puerta y le dije

-vaya…. no sabia que los monstruos necesitaran ir al baño- y me reí

Lo único que recuerdo fue un fuerte dolor en mi rodilla ..La muy detestable…me pateo ya iba a repelar pero me cerro la puerta en mi cara…hice el coraje de mi vida…. como era posible que yo touya kinomoto sea derribado por una mocosa de 12 años

…nunca!!!!!

Ahí fue donde empezó todo mi martirio hasta el día de hoy un mes después

Entonces mejor lo olvide total ese día no tenia clase y por lo que sabia sakura tampoco y mi padre se iba eso quería decir que ….si la voy a tener a mi merced…jajaja sabrá con quien se metió

Se que están pensando en estos momentos ¿Por qué hace tanto pancho por el baño?...yo tampoco lo sabia pero cuando me di cuenta en realidad cual era el motivo…bueno mejor se los cuento

Regresamos donde?..ahh ya mejor la deje ahí que estuviera sentada en la taza haciendo sus cosas…cuanto la odio!!!!!!

Baje empecé a hacer el desayuno mientras mi padre bajaba apurado y me decía

-dios mío se me hace tarde no les voy a poder preparar el desayuno…encárgate hijo..me tengo que ir y cuida ala pequeña sakura ..adiós- se fue y me dejo a cargo de la mocosa detestable que es mi hermana en ese momento me encontraba de mejor humor pero aun tenia en mi cabeza el baño!!!!! ..Me tenia que bañar no es que yo apestara pero me gusta oler bien

Termine de hacer el desayuno y sakura no bajaba se me hizo raro así que subí y toque en su habitación y nada abrí y no había nadie solo la gran montaña de muñecos de peluche que tiene; un día se los voy a tirar jeje…. en fin otra cosa que se me hizo muy rara fue que el detestable muñeco amarillo con cara de idiota (por que venderán esos muñecos?..) tampoco estaba, en fin me fui al baño a lo mejor había bajado así que entre me quite mi ropa y la puerta de la ducha estaba abierta y sin querer me asome lo que vi me dejo sorprendido

Vi el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana temblando …me preocupe lo primero que se me vino ala mente fue..una convulsión!!! ya iba a entrar pero la oí gemir y cuando busque sus manos estaban en su vagina masajeándola rápidamente y mire que sus mejillas tenían un color rojo leve que la hacia ver hermosa realmente hermosa

No lo podía creer…. que ella estuviera haciendo eso?... en algún momento llegue a pensar que si lo haría pero no a esa edad …lo que mas me horrorizo es que me di cuenta que ver a mi hermana masturbándose me excitaba y mucho mi pene estaba totalmente erecto y duro tanto que me dolía

Mire un rato el sucio juego de mi pequeña hermana mientras me masturbaba yo y lo que me hizo venirme sin control fue cuando ella decía

-onii chan…onii chan!!!!- el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana estaba teniendo un orgasmo y conmigo en su mente…claro que otro onii chan tiene?

Salí del baño despavorido en ese momento intente tranquilizarme me metí a a mí cuarto y limpie toda evidencia me tire en mi cama y al rato Salí como si nada hubiera pasado aunque nunca se me iba a olvidar que esa masturbada fue la mejor que he tenido en mi vida y el solo pensar que fue gracias a mi hermana me hacia pensar lo peor

Salí de mi cuarto y tropecé con ella que acaba de salir del baño envuelta en su toalla de muñequitos la mire detenidamente y me sorprendí cuando ella agacho la mirada ya que se sonrojo notablemente sonreí y le dije

-ya esta el desayuno y apúrate que voy a bañarme- y la deje ahí pasmada

Yo no podía entender en que momento fue que mi pequeña hermana habia cambiado tanto ...Tenia unos pequeños senos...Preciosos a mi parecer y unas nalguitas lindas y su sexo…su sexo era pequeño pero lindo igual…otra vez me horrorice al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

Baje y puse la mesa Alos 10 minutos bajo ella muy avergonzada se sentó en frente de mi y empezó a comer y le dije

-sakura?... – y la mire fijo

-que?- no me miraba al parecer la cuchara era mas interesante

-mmm eres rara pero hoy actúas mas de lo normal…en fin gracias por los alimentos- ella me miro de reojo lo se por que lo sentí

Comimos tranquilamente y yo no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta que tambien estaba nervioso a si que la empecé a molestar

-vaya...un monstruo comiendo con cubiertos que maravilloso descubrimiento no lo crees monstruo?- ella solo me miraba atentamente

De repente unas lagrimas salieron se sus ojos y salio corriendo…y ahora que hice? Me dije a mi mismo siempre le digo esas cosas acaso será por lo de hace rato…

Yo como buen hermano que soy ( a veces) me dirigí a su cuarto y toque pero ella no respondió así que abrí…. ahí estaba ella tendida en su cama boca abajo llorando verla así me duele mucho y me acerque a ella ya la iba a tocar pero

-no me toques!!!!!- me dijo enojada

-por que…que te he hecho…solo saliste corriendo- le dije preocupado

-nada...no me has hecho nada- me dijo tristemente

No me importo lo que me pidió y me senté a su lado y la acaricie la cabeza y le dije en el tono que utilice cuando mama murió

-no seas tonta no me digas que lloraste por lo de monstruo- ella solo asintió

Y la voltee para que me viera y le dije a mi parecer muy cerca de su cara

- tonta…tu eres lo mas importante para mi- y la abrace

Ella me dijo mientras se apretaba a mi espalda

-enserio touya soy lo mas importante para ti?-

-si sakura te quiero mucho mucho – y le di un beso en la frente

-mm oniii chan siempre vas a estar conmigo?- me pregunto quedamente

Sonreí y le dije que si mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-siempre? – me volvió a preguntar y sonreí de nuevo y le dije que si

-por que tanto interés?- le pregunte mientras me acomodaba en su cama

Ella se hizo a un lado y quedamos frente a frente y me respondió

-por que te quiero- y se sonrojo

-sakura yo…- no pude hablar ya que los dulces labios de mi hermana me estaba besando

Yo no correspondí el beso no tanto por que no quisiera si no que en mi cabeza entendía ahora mi verdad

Estaba enamorado de mi hermana

Sakura dejo de besarme y sollozo diciendo

-perdóname onii chan no se que me paso es que yo…..- pero no deje que terminara ya que ahora yo la besaba al parecer la sorprendí por que la principio ella no me respondió pero después paso sus brazos a mi cuello y me beso tiernamente

La seguí besando hasta que me aburrí de los dulces besos, yo nesecitaba mas así que metí mi lengua en su pequeña boca y la moví hábilmente, ella se sorprendió pero torpemente trato de seguir el paso de mi hambrienta boca y fue así que terminamos los besos cuando nos separamos un delgado hilo de saliva se escurrió por su boca y yo lo lamí al parecer la éxito por que se aferro mas a mí espalda y me puse encima de ella pasando mis manos por debajo de la ropa de mi hermana menor

-onii chan- solo oía entre los gemidos de sakura

Mis manos se movían lujuriosamente debajo de su blusita rosa y llegue hasta los rozados pezones que estaban semi erectos y los pellizque y masaje los pequeños senos en formación de mi hermana y con un movimiento de mis dos manos me deshice de su blusa, ella me miraba sonrojada y avergonzada y me dijo poniendo sus brazos en sus senos

-onii chan no me mires- y sonreí y me acerque a su oído y le dije

-mi sakura.. eres mía te tengo que ver- y le pase la lengua por su lóbulo, cerro los ojos y me acerco a ella me quite la camisa y sentí como sus pezones rozaban los míos esa sensación me encanto e hizo que mi pene se pusiera duro ella lo noto y lo miro con sonrojo y yo reí y la bese de nuevo pasando mi mano a su pequeña cintura que esta muy bien acentuada y metí mi mano por debajo del short que traía y masajee su vagina por encima de sus braguitas de listones; ella jadeaba y se movía eso me gusto mas así que ya me iba a quitar el pantalón pero reaccione no podía quitarle su virginidad a mi hermana al parecer ella lo noto por que me abrazo y me dijo al oído

-soy tuya onii chan- y me beso en la mejilla

Se deslizo debajo de mi y desato mi pijama y la bajo quedando solo en boxers y para que tuviera mejor acceso me acomode y ella se puso en cuclillas sobre mi, ella solo con sus braguitas se acomodo encima de mi pene erecto y nuestros sexos se encontraron ella me bajo los boxers y vi la cara de sorpresa de mi pequeña hermana, pero estaba feliz se quito sus braguitas y subió lentamente hacia mi dejando su sexo en mi pecho mientras ella me besaba yo le agarraba de la cintura, de los glúteos….. no sabia que hacer ..una niña de 12 años me estaba volviendo loco… me susurro algo que yo no entendí y se puso a un lado mío que mi hizo pensar que ya estaba lista; ella se tallaba su vagina invitándome a hacerlo también

Me acosté encima de ella y lleve mi mano a su pequeña vagina y moví mi dedo lentamente .sabia que eso le causaba un enorme placer entonces ella se movía de un lado al otro tratando de cerrar sus piernas y dejar mi mano encerrada en tan calido lugar pero le mire tiernamente y baje mi cabeza y mi boca se posesiono de la en ese momento sexo virgen de mi pequeña hermana yo solo alcanzaba a oír como me clamaba

-onii chan…sigue onii chan..ahh – me volvió loco y succione ferozmente los íntimos labios y pase mi ávida lengua por ellos los jale con mis labios y metí mi lengua, ella tembló ante esto y su reacción me hizo querer tenerla; entonces puse mi mano donde antes estaba mi boca y la masajee y le pregunte al oído

-sakura estas segura- me sorprendió ver unas lagrimas en sus ojos me reproche por hacer llorar a mi pequeña hermana pero ella me abrazo y asintió

Entonces me coloque en medio de sus piernas y coloque la punta de mi miembro en su vagina dándome cuenta que estaba totalmente húmeda y moví mi punta lentamente y ella jadeaba y yo igual hasta que me dijo

-onii chan!!!- y la penetre totalmente de nuevo sus lagrimas salieron pero esta vez eran de dolor y me maldije a mi mismo por causarle ese terrible dolor a una pequeña niña de 12 años, que además era mi hermana me quede quieto sin hacer nada de pronto el movimiento de las caderas de mi hermana hicieron que despertara de mi letargo y entendí que le gusto entonces tome ritmo y la envestí lentamente y después mas fuerte y mas rápido llego el momento en que no me importo si le lastimaba o no, sentía que si me detenía el enorme placer que los dos sentíamos se iría y eso no lo iba a permitir la tome de la cintura y la senté en mi miembro y ella se agarro fuertemente de mis hombros mientras su onii chan la penetraba hasta los huesos …mencione que no me importaba el daño cuando sentí que su cuerpo comenzó con los espasmos entendí que pronto tendría su orgasmo…de seguro mejor que el que tuvo en el baño

De pronto me miro con esos dulces ojos verdes y me dijo

-onii chan ….yaaaaaa- y sentí lo caliente de su orgasmo por correr por mi erecto miembro todavía y se dejo caer mientras yo trataba de llegar al mío

Ahí estaba yo envistiendo a mi pequeña hermana que se tocaba su clítoris y me veía como yo cerraba los ojos a sentir que me venia por completo dentro de ella y me dijo

-onii chan…estas caliente- y cerro los ojos al parecer sintió mi semen dentro su con su cara angelical y arqueo la espalda al parecer esa sensación le dio un nuevo orgasmo

Entendi que mi hermana es joven y que no controla sus sensaciones ..pero su onii chan para eso estaba

Un hilo de sangre estaba por mi pene signo de que mi hermana ya no era virgen

Me acomode a un lado puse mis brazos dejabo de la almohada y de pronto senti como ella se abrazaba a mi pecho y hacia pequeños circulos con su dedo mientras se sonrojaba para pedirme lo siguiente

onii chan lo podemos hacer otra vez?-

Me rei muy fuerte y le bese el pelo y le dije que si después de hacerlo de nuevo se tumbo encima de mi y me dijo apenada sobre mi pecho

touya- me sorprendio que dijera mi nombre casi nunca lo hace para ella soy su onii chan- perdonama

me voltee y le dije

- no sakura perdoname tu ami – pero su dedo no me dejo terminar y siguió

-es que me orine encima de ti ..no fue mi intencion

Me rei mas con la confecion de mi hermana y la agarre de la cintura y la sente encima mio y le dije

-sakura has sentido esto antes no? Ella me miro sorprendida y asintio

-esto que sentiste es un orgasmo-

-pero pareciera que quiero ir al bañlo pero no me aguanto y se me sale- y se sonrojo de nuevo

La mire y le susurre al oido

- ese sera nuestro pequeño secreto tu solo dime quiero ir al baño y te entender

Al parecer me entendio ya que sonrio y me beso

Después de dejarme caer sobre ella me miro mientras me acomodaba con su delicada mano un rebelde mechon de cabello que no vi hastya que ella lo acomodo me incorpore y le bese los labios y Sali de dentro de mi sakura

Bueno pues esa es mi historia todo esto empezo hace un mes y ya se imaginaran que paso después…si sesiones de sexo con mi hermana y si creen que soy un degenerado no me impoirta es mi diario y se aguantan

se abre la puerta y una hermosa niña con pijama entra y abraza asu hermanao por la espalda

que escribes?- y se asoma por su hombro

El joven kinomoto cierra este pequño cuaderno azul y la mira

-nada que t einteres mountruo y sonrie

-onii chan ya te he di…-los lavios de su onii chan la callaron

Y cuando se separon ella le susurro

-quiero ir ala baño y salio corriendo en direccion de su cuarto

Touya kinomoto sonrio y salio detrás de su pequeña obseciono


End file.
